Deception
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: After fifteen years together, Shizuru abruptly leaves Natsuki to fulfill a promise to her grandmother. Completely AU. ShoujoAi. Yuri. ShizNat.
1. Hello

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns My-HiME and its characters.

**A/N: **This fan fiction takes place in an alternate universe and our usual cast of characters experience several "out of character" moments.

* * *

**Deception**

After yet another long night spent behind the desk of my home office, I slipped into bed, dressed in my nightshirt.

"Why did you come to bed dressed?" Mina whispered after reaching for me under the covers.

"I'm _not_ dressed," I replied sleepily.

"Natsuki, go get ready for bed," she pushed me gently out of bed.

"I don't want to, it's cold," I pleaded with her.

"Go," she replied sternly.

"Fine," I grumbled and reluctantly left our warm bed.

Immediately, I felt the cold air in the bedroom hit me. I quickly stripped and jumped back into our warm bed.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better," Mina purred after she reached for me.

I snuggled close to Mina and wrapped my arm around her waist. She softly purred her comfort.

"I love you," Mina said softly.

"I love you too Shizuru," I responded, half asleep.

"NATSUKI!" Mina slapped my arm…hard.

"Huh?" I woke startled.

"You called me Shizuru AGAIN!" Mina said angrily, but I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I'm SO sorry Mina, but I spent fifteen years with Shizuru. You and I have been together for only two," I defended.

Mina moved away from me to pout. I turned away from her and waited for her to get over herself. We've played this game so many times before; I almost knew the exact duration of her pouting. After she got over herself, she snuggled against my back and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Do you love me Natsuki?" she asked sheepishly.

"Of course," I said without turning around.

"Are you _in_ love with me?" she asked.

I turned around to face her and stared into her face, illuminated by the bright glow of the digital clock beside our bed. I stared at her while contemplating her question. I must have been taking an unusually long time, because her expression changed from questioning to concern.

"I'm sorry for taking so long to answer you, but I wanted to give you an honest answer. I thought I knew what being in love was, but after Shizuru, I no longer know, so I can't answer your question. I CAN, however, honestly tell you I love you," I smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Mina smiled and said, "I can live with that. I love you too Natsuki."

I snuggled into Mina and painfully remembered how Shizuru callously announced, after fifteen years together, she was leaving me to marry the man her grandmother chose for her.

In all my years of living, I NEVER felt pain like that! It felt as if all the blood drained out of my body, because I felt ice cold. On that day, my heart froze and was shattered into a million pieces. I could barely speak. All I remember of our conversation that day was Shizuru telling me her grandmother felt it was time she stopped playing around, settled down, and started a family. She could NEVER deny her grandmother ANYTHING. Her grandmother told her she found a nice young man from a good family for her to marry and everything was 'arranged.'

Shizuru and her husband were married three months after she left me. She sent me an invitation to the wedding, either out of guilt or cruelty; I'm not sure which. I debated attending. ALL my friends warned me not to attend. I decided not to attend, but at the last minute, I changed my mind and attended. Yes, the pain was once again nearly unbearable, but strangely less this time. I made sure to make eye contact with Shizuru at the church and left soon afterwards. I met Mina six months after the wedding.

I know I'm being unfair to Mina, but I truly love her. I'm just not in love with her. I was 'head over heels' in love with Shizuru and what I feel for Mina is not what I felt for the Kyoto beauty.

* * *

Shizuru and I met when I was fifteen years old. I had just started my last year of junior high at an all-girls school. 

I was chatting with my friends in the school cafeteria when the new transfer student entered with her lunch tray. As she scanned the room for somewhere to sit, she failed to notice the school bully stick her leg out and the new student tripped, sending her lunch tray flying. I quickly caught her lunch tray and managed to save most of her lunch.

After placing the tray securely on the table with my friends, I checked on the fallen student. I shot a look at the school bully, which caused her to quickly retreat from the cafeteria. Being the school's Karate champion REALLY helped in times like these. I helped the fallen student to her feet and asked her if she was okay.

"Ara, I am not hurt. My pride is a bit bruised, but I am fine," she responded.

"I'm Kuga Natsuki," I introduced myself.

"Ookini Kuga-san. I am Fujino Shizuru. What did you say to that girl? She left here pretty quickly," Shizuru asked.

"Please call me Natsuki," I answered, dismissing the remainder of her question.

"Natsuki-san, what did you say to that girl?" Shizuru repeated ignoring the fact I dismissed that question.

"Come join me and my friends for lunch. I managed to save most of yours," I responded, once again dismissing her question.

She sat down and I introduced her to my friends. She began enjoying her lunch.

"I REALLY appreciate you saving my lunch," Shizuru smiled.

"You're welcome," I blushed.

"This is my first meal of the day and I do not function very well on an empty stomach," she volunteered.

"Didn't you eat breakfast?" I asked concerned.

"No. We just moved in and do not have any food in the house yet," she said between bites.

She continued to eat her lunch in silence, while she listened to my friends and me.

"Yumi-chan, I hear you and your senpai got pretty close at the movies the other day," I teased, referring to her Drama Club senpai, who is the same age, but has been a club member longer.

"Who told you that lie?" Yumi asked defensively.

"Who else?" I chuckled as I pointed to our friend Chie, the group's gossip queen.

"CHIE-CHAN!" Yumi yelled.

"What? Don't you get all uppity with me Yumi-chan. I saw you and your senpai cuddling at the movies the other day," Chie stated.

"Lay off Yumi-chan. Except for Natsuki, we're all stupid over our senpai," Nao stated in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Yeah Natsuki-chan, why aren't you interested in your senpai?" Yumi asked, referring to my Karate senpai.

"Two reasons. One, she's SO not my type. Two, she keeps telling me she's not into girls; it's not like I ask her either. But, if I _were_ interested in her, then chasing after her would be like a dog chasing a car. Once you catch it, you can't do anything with it," I answered and laughed.

"What is your type?" Shizuru asked and startled all of us.

"I like intelligent, sarcastic, brunette girls with killer smiles and smoldering passionate eyes," I answered honestly and blushed at the realization I just described Shizuru.

"Well, that's NOT your senpai," Nao grumbled.

"Hey Natsuki, what's with her dyed blonde hair?" Chie asked.

"Ugly, huh?" I agreed.

"Natsuki-san, what did you say to that girl to make her run away like that?" Shizuru asked yet AGAIN.

"Natsuki-chan is the school's Karate champion. No one messes with her," Yumi answered proudly as I glared at her from across the table.

"This explains how you were able to save my flying lunch as well. Ookini," Shizuru said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Y-y-you're w-w-welcome," I managed to sputter and blushed deep red.

Unbeknownst to me, this entire interaction was NOT lost on my friends. After that day, they did EVERYTHING they could to get Shizuru and me together. Once Shizuru figured out what my friends were up to, she became a willing party to the conspiracy.

* * *

The five of us were inseparable throughout the entire summer vacation. Luckily, all five of us ended up at the same high school. Once again, this was an all-girls school. All but Yumi lost their senpai to other high schools after graduation. One day during lunch, we learned more about Yumi and her senpai. 

"Guess what today is?" Chie asked everyone as she sat down with her food tray.

"The day 'Saving Face' comes out on DVD?" I replied sarcastically and bit into my sandwich.

"No smartass," Chie glared at me and added, "By the way, it's already out on DVD."

"Global Coming Out Day!" Chie announced excitedly.

"And Miss Gossip Queen, how do you know that?" I narrowed my eyes and bore into her.

"I AM the star reporter on the school paper, if you forgot" Chie bit back.

"Dang! High school is much hard than junior high," an exasperated Yumi complained, trying to diffuse yet another sparring match between me and Chie.

"How so, Yumi-chan?" Shizuru asked as she busily completed her homework assignment during lunch.

I watched in rapt fascination as Shizuru absently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. When she looked up, she caught me looking at her. She smiled shyly at me and I felt myself blush at least twenty shades of red before looking away.

"WAY more homework, which makes it difficult to see…," Yumi cut herself off, but not soon enough.

"See what?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," Yumi replied sheepishly, realizing she was busted.

"Really?" I flashed her an evil grin.

"Drop it Natsuki-chan!" Yumi threatened.

"Chie?" I asked as I nudged Chie.

"Yumi-chan and her senpai are now dating," Chie stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"CHIE-CHAN!" Yumi yelled.

"Don't sweat it Yumi-chan. You have a hot senpai and I envy you," I reassured her.

"She_ is_ pretty cute, ne?" Yumi blushed.

"Yep! I think her long flowing dark hair is her best feature. It's the kind that makes you want to run your hands through it. Full lips, smoldering grey eyes, long smooth neck…," I trailed off deep in thought.

Nao was the only one who caught the dirty look Shizuru shot at me.

"NATSUKI-CHAN!" Yumi yelled bringing me back abruptly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Don't sweat it Yumi-chan, she's all yours. I've seen the way she looks at you. It makes even my hard heart desire someone looking at me that way," I rambled.

"Really?" Yumi asked.

"Yes Yumi-chan. Your senpai definitely loves you. She might even be in love with you," I reassured Yumi and placed my hand on hers.

"Natsuki, isn't it about time for your ice cold heart to thaw?" Nao teased.

"Hey, I don't see you, Chie, or Shizuru dating," I countered.

"Wrong! I've started dating a classmate from one of my classes," Nao gloated.

"What class? Detention?" I teased.

"Screw off, dog breath," Nao hissed.

"Wonderful, delinquent love," I laughed so hard I nearly fell off the bench.

While Nao and I were teasing each other, I happened to notice Chie was being awfully quiet and silenced Nao by holding my hand up. She was just about to protest being silenced, when she caught my look and turned her attention to Chie as well.

"Chie, you're being awfully quiet," I teased.

"Fess up," Nao followed.

"What?" Chie feigned innocence.

"Chie-chan?" Yumi chimed in.

"What?" Chie feigned innocence again, but this time she was unable to hide the stress in her voice.

"Okay Miss Gossip Queen, spill," I demanded.

"Natsuki…," Chie pouted.

"Spill it," I repeated.

Chie sighed in resignation, "Fine. I've been going out with another reporter on the school newspaper."

"What's she like?" I asked.

"Aoi's really nice and loves news as much as I do!" Chie said excitedly.

"Ummm…news or gossip?" I teased and started laughing again.

"Natsuki, you are just jealous, so stop teasing them," Shizuru said softly.

"Oi! Another country heard from," I grumbled.

Shizuru glared at me, "This is wonderful news for all of you. It must be nice having someone special."

"What about you Shizuru?" I countered.

"What about me?" she asked as she raised one eyebrow.

"Are you secretly dating someone as well?" I asked.

Shizuru gave my question a lot of thought before answering, "There _is_ someone special in my life right now, but it has not progressed to dating yet."

"Why? That person has to be blind or an idiot not to notice you," I said as I blush a deep red.

"Ara, I am beginning to think it is the latter," Shizuru laughed and shot the rest of the group a knowing look, which resulted in a chorus of laughter.

"What the hell is SO funny?" I demanded.

"Dog breath, you really are an _idiot_," Nao teased as she slapped me on the back.

I glared at Nao and was about to reply when it dawned on me. My mouth fell open and as I was about to say something, the bell rang. Everyone said goodbye, leaving me standing in the cafeteria with my mouth open.

Instead of hanging out with my friends after school as usual, I went directly home. I sat on my bed and stared at the floor, thinking about Shizuru. I've been well aware of my feelings for her since the middle of summer vacation, but I wasn't sure how she felt, so remained silent.

Now that I know she feels the same way about me, I feel scared, not relieved. It was easier when I thought the feelings were one-sided. The prospect of dating a transfer student scares me, because most transfer students come from families that move around A LOT. I don't want to give my heart to someone who might be gone tomorrow.

As dysfunctional as my parents are as parents, as a couple, they aren't. After twenty years of marriage, they STILL look at each other the way Yumi's senpai looks at Yumi. I promised myself I would not settle for anything less than what my parents have. I was lost deep in my thoughts when my mobile phone rang, scaring me.

"What do you want?" I answered.

"Hey dog, where are you?" Nao asked.

"Home," I growled.

"I know you're brain damaged, so you probably forgot you're supposed to be at The Café right now," Nao teased.

"I had some stuff to do here," I lied.

"Well, Yumi-chan brought her senpai to meet everyone and you're missing it," Nao teased.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"You're missing it," Nao taunted me.

"Keep them there! I'm on my way," I said hurriedly.

I made record time to our usual meeting place after school, The Café. After bursting through the front door, I headed directly for our usual table, but Yumi was not present.

"You just missed them," Nao stated.

"WHAT! I asked you to keep them here Nao," I said defeated.

"Did you finish what you had to do at home?" Shizuru asked.

"Not all of it," I responded and felt myself blush.

"Hi Natsuki-chan. You're late!" Yumi said as she placed her hand on my shoulder from behind.

I quickly spun around, "Yumi-chan?" I immediately recognized Yumi's senpai.

"Natsuki-chan, this is my senpai, Sachiko-senpai," Yumi beamed.

"Hello Sachiko-san," I stood and bowed. Sachiko was even more stunning up close and I couldn't help staring.

"Let's sit," Yumi said.

"We thought we'd teach you a lesson and asked them to hide in the bathroom," Nao teased.

"Funny. Real funny Nao," I said sarcastically and glared at Nao.

Chie leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You _might_ want to stop staring at Sachiko-san. You're making her uncomfortable and pissing off two of your friends."

A glance around the table confirmed it. Sachiko-san was indeed shifting in her seat, Yumi was glaring at me, and Shizuru was boring holes into me with her eyes. When my eyes met Shizuru's, I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks and the painful throbbing in my ears. She flashed me a brilliant smile and I panicked.

"It was VERY nice to finally meet you Sachiko-san," I said as I stood and bowed. "However, I must be going," I waved to everyone, turned, and left.

Once outside in the fresh air, I took a deep breath and walked around to the side of the building. I leaned against the wall and tried to get myself together. I was walking away when I heard a familiar lilting voice.

"Ano, Natsuki."

I turned to see Shizuru running to catch up with me. I wanted to run away as fast as I could, but my feet refused to cooperate.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you that very question," Shizuru joked trying to catch her breath.

My head felt as if it was full of cotton balls and my heart felt like it was trying to escape from my chest. All I could do was stare at Shizuru, which was definitely NOT helping my current situation.

Her crimson eyes sparkled in the sunlight. With her this close to me, I could smell her perfume and it made me light-headed. It took all my energy to suppress the desire to take her in my arms, run my hands through her brunette hair, and kiss her full sensuous lips. I knew I was staring at her lips, but I couldn't stop myself.

She smiled, took my face in her hands, and kissed me full on the lips. Her lips were SO soft and I swear they tasted sweet. I blinked and stared incredulously at her while she kissed me. After she broke the kiss, I continued to stare at her. Her eyes seemed to be asking me something I didn't understand.

Instinctively, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me. I drew her in close and returned her kiss, conveying all my passion for her in that one kiss. After several minutes, I broke the kiss.

"Well, it looks like Natsuki's SCUBA lessons paid off," Nao announced teasingly.

Everyone applauded wildly and I blush a deep red. Shizuru FINALLY opened her eyes and saw everyone outside watching us. She blush a lovely shade of pink.

"ABOUT TIME!" all our friends announced in the parking lot.

Chie came over and put her arm around my shoulders and started to lead me back into The Café.

"Come on. You two have plenty of time for that later," Nao teased.

I slipped out of Chie's grasp and returned to Shizuru's side, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Shall we? Shizuru?" I smiled.

We sat in The Café for the remainder of the day, talking and getting to know Sachiko better. Each time I unwittingly flirted with Sachiko, she blushed, Yumi shot me death glances, and Shizuru dug the nails of the hand she rested on my thigh, into it.


	2. Young Love

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns My-HiME and its characters.

**A/N: **Young love…it's so innocent, so new, and oh so blind.

* * *

**Deception**

My mother once told me, "A watched pot never boils." At the time, I just dismissed it as another one of her many ramblings. Today, I finally understood what she meant, as I watched the minutes on the classroom clock tick by painfully slow. I impatiently fidgeted in my seat, wishing class was already over.

"Kuga-san?" Ogawa-sensei called.

I was so busy watching the clock; I didn't hear the teacher call my name.

"Kuga-san!" Ogawa-sensei called again.

Nao, who sat behind me, poked her pen into my back.

"What the hell is your damage, you stupid insect?" I quickly spun around and growled.

She just grinned and pointed at the teacher. I slowly turned around and was met by the teacher's upset face staring at me.

"Kuga-san, am I boring you?" Ogawa-sensei asked.

"N-n-no sensei," I sputtered.

"Good. Now let's get back to our lesson," Ogawa-sensei said and turned her attention back to the class.

"Dumb dog," Nao teased.

"Creepy insect," I growled.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and the beginning of the weekend, I bolted out the classroom, nearly mowing down several classmates. I hopped on my Ducati motorcycle and sped home.

* * *

I burst through the front door and yelled a quick hello to my mom on the way to my room. Taking two steps at a time, I ran upstairs to my bedroom, threw my school bag on my bed, and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. I showered and dressed in record time. Jumping over most of the stairs on the way down, I was almost out the door when my mom called out to me.

"Natsuki-chan! Where are you rushing off to?"

I skidded to a halt and yelled back.

"I'm going out with Shizuru."

"Don't yell dear, it's not very ladylike," mom said as she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

"Oh, mom."

"Don't you "Oh, mom" me. You're sixteen years old. You should act more like a lady."

"Oi," I rolled my eyes.

Mom sighed deeply.

"Don't be home late."

"I'll try," I yelled as I ran out the door.

If I'm lucky, I will be home VERY late, or maybe not at all. Today is the six month anniversary of the day Shizuru and I kissed at The Café. I saved up my allowance and took several odd jobs in order to save enough to take Shizuru out to a fancy restaurant. While I know Shizuru enjoys our rides on my Ducati, I didn't want her to have to straddle it this evening, so I borrowed my friend's car.

* * *

When I got to Shizuru's house, I parked the car, got out, and checked myself before walking up to Shizuru's door. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and headed up the walkway. I rang the doorbell and waited. Shizuru opened the door. My mouth fell open and all I could do was blink. She was stunning in her deep purple dress.

"Oyasumiyasu Natsuki. You look very nice."

"Y-y-you look radiant."

Shizuru smiled shyly and a light blush graced her cheeks. We stared silently at each other.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Hai," she said and nodded.

She grabbed her purse and closed the front door. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my black dress slacks and walked towards the car with her beside me. I could not stop smiling at her. When we got to the car, she gave me a puzzled look.

"I didn't want you to have to straddle the bike tonight."

She smiled the sweetest smile at me and I felt my knees go weak. I unlocked and opened the door for her. After she got in, I closed the door, ran around to the driver's side, and got in.

"Where is my Natsuki taking me for dinner?"

"It's a surprise."

On the drive to the restaurant, we chatted about our day at school. As I pulled up to the fancy French restaurant, Shizuru's mouth fell open and she stuttered.

"Na-tsu-ki."

"Surprised?"

"Ano, this place is too expensive."

"Isn't this the place you said you've wanted to try?"

"Hai, but…"

"Shhh…"

I pulled up to the valet parking attendant. He opened Shizuru's door and then came around to take my keys.

I offered my arm to Shizuru. She smiled and slipped her arm into mine. As I requested when I made the dinner reservations, we were seated at a table next to the fireplace.

"Ara, a table by the fireplace?"

"Nothing but the best for my best girl."

We gave our dinner orders to the waiter and I ordered a bottle of Efferve sparkling juice. As we waited for our bottle of Efferve, we chatted. Shizuru continually looked around the restaurant in awe. The waiter brought our bottle, poured us each a glass, and put the bottle in a standing ice bucket.

"Happy anniversary Shizuru," I raised my glass of sparkling juice.

"Happy anniversary Natsuki," Shizuru raised her glass.

We enjoyed our dinners and desserts. I waited until after dessert to give Shizuru my anniversary present.

"Shizuru…I can't begin to tell you how happy I've been since we started seeing each other."

"Natsuki."

"I honestly never thought I could be this happy. I know it's only been six months, but I've never been so sure about anything in my life before."

As I spoke, I slipped the velvet ring box out of my slacks pocket and hid it in my hand.

"Shizuru, it would make me the happiest girl in the world if you would be my girlfriend," I opened the velvet ring box and held it out to Shizuru.

"Na-tsu-ki."

"Shizuru?"

"Natsuki."

I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks and began to worry she was going to turn me down.

"Shizuru?"

Through tears, Shizuru stared at the ring and smiled.

"Well?"

Shizuru came back to her senses and answered me.

"Hai Natsuki. I would be proud to be your girlfriend."

I was SO happy, I almost shouted with joy, but I remembered where we were and contained my outburst. I removed the ring from its velvet home. Shizuru held out her left hand. I slipped the ring on the appropriate finger. Shizuru held out her hand and admired the ring.

"It's a perfect fit. How did you know my size?"

I rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly.

"I got it one day while we were napping together."

"What is this stone?"

"It's your birthstone, the Blue Topaz. Unfortunately, I can't afford Platinum yet, so it's set in White Gold. I promise Platinum when I can afford it."

"Natsuki, this is beautiful. I love it. I do not need Platinum."

Shizuru leaned over the table and gave me a kiss on my cheek and I turned a hundred shades of red. I paid the bill and we left the restaurant. As we waited for the valet to bring the car around, Shizuru leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Ara, when do I get to give Natsuki _her_ anniversary present?"

She lightly kissed my ear and sent shivers down my spine. My eyes glazed over and my mind happily skipped off to play in the gutter. After the valet brought up the car, I opened the door for Shizuru, and then walked around to get the keys and tip the valet.

As we drove, Shizuru sat admiring her ring.

"Natsuki. I love it."

"Really?"

"Hai."

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Natsuki? Where are we headed now?"

"We could go to my house, but my parents are home."

"My parents are away on business, so…"

I turned the car around and sped to Shizuru's house.

* * *

As soon as we got in her house, we went upstairs to her bedroom. I removed my jacket and flopped backwards onto her queen-sized bed.

"What a night! I'm stuffed," I said happily as I stared at the ceiling.

Shizuru gently sat beside me on the bed.

"Ookini Natsuki. It was a lovely dinner. You really should not have spent so much."

"The ecstatic look on your face as you enjoyed dinner was more than worth it."

Shizuru cuddled next to me and held up her left hand with her ring facing towards us.

"And this…"

"You're worth it," I said as I turned and kissed her on the cheek.

She moved on top of me and looked deep into my eyes. Her crimson eyes conveyed all the emotions she was feeling and it brought tears to my eyes.

"Shizuru, you make me SO happy."

"Natsuki…"

Shizuru leaned in and passionately kissed me. She ran her fingers through my hair.

I kept my hands on her hips, so I wouldn't get myself into trouble. In our six months together, we still haven't gone any further than kissing. The last time my hands wandered, I received a hard poke in my ribs, so I made sure my hands never strayed again.

She moved from my now swollen lips to my neck. I leaned my head over to allow her better access to my neck. She was teasing me with light kisses, so I moved one hand behind her neck and gently pressed. This conveyed to her exactly what I wanted and she began sucking on my neck. I moaned softly, encouraging her to suck harder. My back arched and a loud moan escaped my lips.

"Natsuki."

Shi-zu-ru!"

She stopped abruptly and sat up. My mind was hazy with lust, so it took me a bit to come back to Earth. I blinked rapidly, trying to focus my eyes on Shizuru.

"Shizuru? What's wrong?"

"Ara, I forgot to give Natsuki her anniversary present."

"I thought you_ were_," I teased.

"_That's_ not my present."

Shizuru slid off the bed, found her purse, and retrieved a small wrapped box. She happily returned to the bed, sat next to me, and handed me the present. I sat up and took it. She looked like a child at Christmas.

"Happy anniversary Natsuki."

"Thank you Shizuru."

I ripped through the wrapping on the box and opened it. Staring back at me were two sets of eyes, one green and one red. I lifted the silver pendant out of the box and held it up admiringly. On the end of a heavy silver chain hung a silver wolf head with emerald eyes and under the wolf's chin rested a snake's head with ruby eyes. I stared at the piece in awe.

"I love it," I managed to say through the large lump in my throat.

Shizuru smiled brightly.

"Truly?"

"Truly."

I handed her the pendant, so she could put it on me. The wolf head rested perfectly in the dip where my collar bones met. I hopped off the bed and walked over to her vanity to look at it in the mirror.

"It's absolutely beautiful!" I exclaimed happily as I looked in the mirror.

I sat down next to Shizuru and kissed her on the cheek. From her cheek, I kissed her ear, causing her to moan softly. Once again, I made sure to keep my hands safely on her hips. I slowly moved from her ear down to the side of her neck, where I lightly kissed and licked.

"Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru moaned.

"Mmmm…"

I trailed light little kisses from the side of her neck to the nape. Shizuru leaned her head forward to give me better access to her nape. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. She was moaning deeply now.

I sat behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, as I nuzzled my face in the nape of her neck. I removed my right leg from around her and twisted my body to kiss her lips. As we kissed, I gently eased her back on to the mattress, making sure to brace the back of her neck with my right hand. I rested my left hand safely on her hip. Our kiss deepened and we were soon filling her bedroom with the sounds of our passion.

I ran my left hand up and down her side, making sure to stay away from her breasts. Shizuru rolled and put me underneath her. I returned both my hands safely to her hips. She buried both her hands in my hair as we kissed passionately. After several hours of making out, I pulled my lips away.

"Dear, I need to get home or call my mom."

"Hmmm?" Shizuru looked at me with heavy-lidded crimson eyes.

"Home?"

Shizuru kissed my neck. I tried to extricate myself from underneath her, but she refused to let me up.

"Dear, let me call and we can get back to us."

She relented and let me up. I called my mom and let her know I was spending the night at Shizuru's house. When I turned around, Shizuru was lying on her bed with her arm draped across her eyes.

"Dear? Do you have a nightshirt I can borrow?"

"Ano?"

"Nightshirt or pajamas?"

As if in a daze, Shizuru got up, walked over to her dresser, and took out a pair of light blue pajamas. I took the pajamas and went in to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When I came back, Shizuru was already in bed. I flipped off the lights and got under the covers. Since I wasn't too sure about Shizuru's current mood, I lay on my side of the bed, staring at the ceiling wondering if I did something wrong.

"Natsuki?"

"Hai?"

Shizuru reached back, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to her. I snuggled up against her back and wrapped my arm around her waist. She purred with contentment. I had just begun to doze off when Shizuru spoke.

"Natsuki?"

"Hmmm?" I mumbled sleepily.

"I love you."

I stared incredulous at the back of her head, trying to think of an appropriate response. While my brain shifted into overdrive, Shizuru turned around and faced me. The moonlight coming through the window behind me illuminated her beautiful face. As I looked into those loving crimson eyes, I knew. From the top of my head, to the tips of my toes, I knew exactly how I felt and I could finally say it.

"Natsuki?"

"Shizuru…I'm _in love_ with you."

In the pale moonlight, I could see Shizuru swallow hard and fear washed over me. She silently stared at me for several suspenseful minutes. When she finally spoke, I let out the breath I was holding.

"Natsuki, are you really _in love_ with me?"

"Hai."

Tears began rolling down Shizuru's cheeks and I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

'_Oh hell! For the first time in my life, I fall in love and it's with someone who doesn't feel the same way.'_

I was busy internally cursing Cupid, Hallmark, and all those purveyors of love when Shizuru spoke.

"Natsuki…"

'_SHIT! Here it comes.'_ I took a deep breath and attempted to brace myself for the upcoming emotional battering.

"Ara, I am not…I am…I am _in love_ with you too."

My body felt as if I just jumped out of a plane without a parachute. I swallowed hard and rapidly blinked at her, unable to say anything.

"Natsuki?"

"Honest? For real?"

She giggled.

_'Great, she's giggling. I'm dying here and she's giggling.'_

"Yes my Natsuki…"For real." She said, mocking my slang.

I wrapped my arms around Shizuru and hugged her tightly. She squeezed me just as tightly. After several minutes, we loosened our holds on each other. I leaned down and kissed her lips. She broke our kiss and moved in to capture my sensitive neck.

Soon, we once again filled her bedroom with the sounds of our passion. After some awkwardness, fumbling, and 'trial and error,' mostly on my part, we gave each other something extra special for our anniversary. This was something you couldn't buy at the store.

"Shi-zu-ru…where'd you learn that?" I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"The Internet."


End file.
